The present invention relates to fishing lures with noise making capabilities and, in particular, to a variety of lures and/or fishing accessories (e.g. snell, spoon bait, spinner bait, crank bait, bottom bouncer, jig, dropper weight) outfitted with repelling magnets that rattle or click with lure movement to create noise.
Noise has been well documented in fishing literature as an attractant to fish. In actual practice, however, water can mute sounds emitted from a lure. Attendant fluid and aerodynamic properties of a lure can affect the emitted sound. Capillary action between adjacent lure parts and lure motion can also cause any sound making parts that are exposed to the water to stick together or move slowly. Parts mounted in watertight chambers overcome the foregoing, but the sounds are muted by the sound insulating properties of the surrounding chambers.
Lures of numerous designs with alternative solutions to the problem have been developed. Such lures include pieces and accessories that are positioned to physically contact each other to emit sounds with lure movement. Many presentations provide capsules or chambers that support rattles. Others provide metal weights and/or glass beads that are mounted to slide to and fro to physically strike each other.
Magnets have also been used in fishing lures. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,114,305 and 5,987,802 disclose lures with magnetic switches. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,777,758 and 4,878,310 disclose lures with magnetic accessory retainers and hook retainers.
More relevant to the subject invention is U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,236 and which discloses a lure having a rotating magnet that alternately repels and attracts pivoting fins that contain other magnets.
In distinction to the foregoing lures, the present lures were developed to provide a number of alternative lure constructions wherein the magnets are supported in a linear or co-axial permanent repelling relation to one another. Normal lure movement alternately overcomes the natural repulsive forces to cause the magnets to strike one another before the pole pieces are repelled apart until the next movement of the lure. The opposed magnetic fields particularly overcome capillary and/or gravitational attraction and adhesion forces between adjoining lure pieces.